Dust explosions are a hazard to be reckoned with wherever there is an accumulation of fine particles in a partially closed area, where small amounts of oxygen are present. Elevated temperatures add to the problem. One such area is the flyash silo at the tail end of a solid-fuel-fired boiler, where the fine ash particles are allowed to settle out of the combustion gases leaving the boiler.